vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fubuki Shirou
|-|Raimon = |-|Atsuya Form = |-|Inazuma Japan = Summary Fubuki Shirou, or Shawn Froste, is a character in Inazuma Eleven, and made his first appearance as one of the main characters in the second game/season. He acts as the captain of Hakuren, and later joins Raimon to fight off the Aliea Academy threat. He later on joins Inazuma Japan, the winning Asian representatives team in the FFI tournament in the third game/season. He plays both defender and forward position as the team's versatile asset. Fubuki used to play alongside his younger brother Fubuki Atsuya, and they made a great defend and attack duo and were thought of as the perfect defender-forward combination, to which they would grow up to become professional. One day, while their father was driving them home from a soccer match they won, there was an avalanche coming down on the car. Fubuki's life was saved because he was pushed out of the car just in time, but his family died in a tragic accident. Due to this accident, Fubuki was morbidly afraid of any sound similar to those caused by an avalanche and ever since then, Atsuya's personality was reinstated inside Fubuki, giving him dissociative identity disorder (DID). He was discovered by the Raimon team, to which immediately he was accepted to fill the role of ace striker after Gouenji was forced off the team, though felt that his talents as a forward with his Atsuya personality was the only thing that Raimon wanted. Once Raimon discovered this, he was put on the bench to recover until finally appearing in the match against Genesis, combining his talents into one. In the third season, he was chosen for Inazuma Japan, as the Asian representatives for the FFI tournament. He was injured during the final match with Fire Dragon, though later came back during the match with Unicorn. Shirou is usually timid, gentle and really kind towards others, as well as a very helpful player. He's fairly shy at the beginning of season 2 and doesn't want to be alone, so he keeps a scarf with Atsuya's personality in it. When Atsuya is in control, his hair lifts up a bit, his eyes become bright orange and when he grins, and instead plays more aggressive and arrogantly. By the time the FFI starts and he has successfully combined with Atsuya, he is braver, more confident and more willing to speak up for himself. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, likely higher | At least High 7-C, most likely higher Name: Fubuki Shirou, Shawn Froste (English dub) Origin: Inazuma Eleven Gender: Male Age: In his teens, mid-twenties in Go Classification: Defender or Forward, No.9 and Captain of Hakuren, No.9 of Raimon, No.9 of Inazuma Japan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer player, Energy Projection, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Aurora Creation, Statistics Amplification, Pseudo-Flight, Possible Resistance to Time Stop (via speed scaling) Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (One of Raimon's strongest members and was initially comparable to Gemini Storm players before joining the team. Instantly cleared a path with a single casual soccer kick through thick snow. Was the only one originally able to entertain Desarm with his shots and the first to break through his Wormhole move. Should be stronger than Zeus Academy Afuro TerumiUser blog:Jecc2000/Aphrodi's crater), likely higher (His Legendary Wolf was able to break through Nero's Procyon Net, which could block every shot Raimon threw at it so far, His Crossfire shot with Gouenji Shuuya was stated in the games to be able to shake stars, though this is possibly Hyperbole) | At least Large Town level (One of Raimon's strongest strikers, comparable to Raimon's other forwards, provides at least 1/2 of the power of Raimon's shots such as The Birth, Crossfire and The Hurricane), most likely higher Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Had surpassed Kazemaru in terms of speed at this point, and was even able to outrun Gemimi Storm and Epsilon with enough drive) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Joint with Kazemaru as the fastest on the Inazuma Japan team, was able to tag both Nagumo Haruya and Suzuno Fuusuke with his Snow Angel move when they were blitzing everyone else, Was able to keep pace with a ball launched by Hijikata's electric amped kick) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Comparable to other players) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, likely higher | At least Large Town Class, most likely higher Durability: At least Large Town level (Comparable to other Raimon players, who had been able to survive attacks from the Aliea teams), likely higher | At least Large Town level Stamina: High Range: Average human melee, several thousand metres with Soccer kicks Standard Equipment: Soccer ball Intelligence: Most likely Above Average (Can outsmart other players with his plays and has extreme accuracy In his shots and ball control) Weaknesses: Has a split personality of his deceased brother Atsuya, who takes control of his body at whim, but is required to be able to pull off any offensive moves like Eternal Blizzard. PTSD, notably when avalanches trigger | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Atsuya Chara Change Form: During the 2nd game/season, and ever since childhood, Shirou had suffered having a split personality of him and his deceased brother Atsuya, who died along with his family in an avalanche. Because of this trauma, Atsuya was adopted into his personality while Shirou was trying to fill the place of ace striker and defender. During this transformation, his hair spikes and his eyes flash orange, as well as a more arrogant attitude. In this form, Shirou/Atsuya can gain the raw strength of a forward, as well as use multiple hissatsus such as his trademark Eternal Blizzard and Aurora Dribble. However, during the Genesis match, Atsuya and Fubuki successfully combined into one, allowing him to use both of their abilities and combine their strength, no longer having this weakness. Hissatsu Techniques: Solo Hissatsu *'Eternal Blizzard:' A shoot hissatsu, originally used by his brother Atsuya, in which Shirou encases the balls in ice with a small blizzard, to which he then shoots with a powerful kick that freezes anything it comes in contact with, and has devastating power. This technique was easily able to blitz Goryuu, as well as freeze him and the goal solid, and with training, it was able to break through Desarm's Wormhole technique. It was considered Raimon's strongest solo shot before Gouenji appeared. Shirou used to only be able to use this shot while in his Atsuya personality, but later did not need to **'Eternal Blizzard V2:' In the third game, Shirou evolved the Eternal Blizzard to V2, which increased its speed and power. *'Ice Ground:' A defensive hissatsu, of which Shirou turns the ground below to ice and skates along it. After spinning in the air, Shirou then lands with a powerful kick down, which freezes anyone in front of them to steal the ball This move made Shirou a well-known defender, as well as stop multiple players such as Someoka and Reize. *'Snow Angel:' A defensive hissatsu, and an evolved form of Ice Ground, to which Shirou slams the ground with his foot, that gathers enough cold wind to immediately freeze any opponents in front of him. This move was easily able to act as one of Japans strongest defense moves, as well as was able to catch Nagumo and Suzuno while they were blitzing past the rest of the team. This move had also evolved into its Shin form, which was able to block Rococo Urupa. *'Shippuu Dash:' An offensive hissatsu in which Shirou dashes at blurring speeds to easily rush past the opposition with the ball. This move was originally only able to be used in his Atsuya form. *'Aurora Dribble:' An offensive hissatsu in which Fubuki creates a dazzling aurora around him to distract the opponent while he rushes through. *'Wolf Legend:' A shoot hissatsu in which was originally a combination hissatsu between the two Fubuki brothers, in which Shirou kicks the ball to cause multiple slashes against it with the fury of a wolf. The ball then combines from 3 to 1 and shoots into the goal with a visual wolf giving a strong howl. This is Fubuki's strongest solo shot and was able to break through Nero's Procyon Net and Tachimukai's Mugen the Hand V4. *'Freeze Shot:' A shoot hissatsu, of which Shirou covers the ground in a sheet of ice in front of him, and then launches the ball with a strong kick covered in wind chills. Though not his strongest shot, and originally only able to be used in his Atsuya form, post third season should have this shot comparable to Rafaello's, who could blitz Endou during the match with Inazuma Japan vs Orpheus. *'Coil Turn:' A defensive hissatsu in which Shirou spins around his opponent at blurring speeds to trap opponents, to which they then steal the ball. *'Cyclone:' A defensive hissatsu in which Shirou delivers a strong kick that creates a miniature tormado. The tornado has enough strength to lift a player into the air, in which Shirou then steals the ball midair. Combination Hissatsu: *'Double Cyclone:' A combination version of the Cyclone hissatsu used with another player, in which they kick up a strong tornado to launch opponents into the air. *'Wyvern Blizzard:' A combination shoot using Eternal Blizzard with Someoka's Wyvern Crash to create a strong hissatsu with the power of a white wyvern. This shot was able to score against Royal Academy Redux and should have the power of Someoka and Shirou combined. *'Koutei Penguin 2gou:' A combination shoot in which Shirou joins with Kidou Yuuto and another player to launch the ball with multiple aggressive penguins *'Crossfire:' A combination shoot with Gouenji Shuuya in which the two players rush to a single point with a fire and wind energy, in which they then kick the ball simultaneously into the net. In the games, this shot has been said to be able to shake stars, as well as able to score another goal against Genesis by breaking through Nero's time-slowing Temporal Wall move, which could stop his Wolf Legend. *'Thunder Beast:' A combination shot used with Hijikata, to which Shirou keeps up and launches a ball that had been electrified by Hijikata. This was first used to score against Fire Dragon by busting through Explosive Slap. *'The Hurricane:' A combination shot used with Kazemaru, in which both players combine their equal fast speeds to create a blitzing hurricane trail when shooting the ball, to which freezes the ball, and is considered the fastest of Inazuma Japan's shot arsenal. This move was able to bust through strong world-level goalkeeping techniques such as Flash Upper and Big Spider. *'The Birth:' A combination shot used with Kiyama Hiroto, in which combines both of the players blue and red energy, which sends the ball flying upwards and create a helix DNA trail. Hiroto and Shirou then kick the ball with their combined power to shoot into the goal. This move was able to bust through The Kingdom's evolved Capoeira Snatch V3 technique. *'Big Bang:' A triple combination shot involving Fubuki, Kidou, and Kiyama, to which the three add in their energy to give the ball quantum energy, and launch it with a giant orange sphere of energy resembling that of the Big Bang, into the goal. This move was able to break through Cain's Shin God Hand X and score against Little Gigant and forced Rococo to create a new move Tamashii the Hand to block it. *'The Earth:' A powerful shot hissatsu combining all of the team's hearts united as one and their power and energy infused into the shot, which ignites it. Fubuki, Endou, and Gouenji all kick it as it launches into the air with orange aura, to which then splits the energy of the shot into multiple blue energy spears to launch it into the goal. This shot was Raimon's strongest by the end of the second game/season and was easily able to burst through the entirety of the unlimited Genesis, including Kiyama and Reina who were trying their best to block the shot. Key: Season 2 | Season 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Athletes Category:Split Personalities Category:Good Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Captains Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7